


Rising Sun

by EriWritesDrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Communication, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mystery, Older Draco, Older Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Road Trips, Shower Sex, Tags Are Hard, maybe more angst than previously thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriWritesDrarry/pseuds/EriWritesDrarry
Summary: “Run away with me, Malfoy.”All it took was one look for him to know his answer.After Harry and Draco meet unexpectedly in an American waffle house, they decide to road trip together. But as they grow closer, so does the inevitable danger that follows in the shadows. A story about freedom and the price that comes with it.





	1. Chapter 1

Soft clinking of silverware and a dull buzz of conversation met Harry as he entered a generic Waffle House. The hostess smiles tightly at him, leading him to an empty booth. Not many people were there. Understandably so, since it was about five in the morning. Harry thanked her for the menu, asking for coffee right from the get-go. She nodded and walked off to the counters.

Harry yawned, staring out at the large windows to watch the sky slowly turn colors. It was still dark out now, but he could see a faint yellow creeping up from the horizon. It was going to be hot later on. It took Harry a while to get used to the Arizona heat, but he quite liked it now. He sighed, checking his muggle phone. Sure enough, Hermione had sent two paragraph ridden texts.

_Harry! Good morning! Well, good night, to you. I hope. Please get good rest, Harry. You know how important that is, especially if you’re driving everywhere. How’s America? I know I ask you that every week, but it’s still so exciting! You’ve been down there for a year or so, right? Feels like ages. Hope you can visit soon. We’d come to visit you, but bringing all the kids and taking time off work would be exhausting. You understand. Ron says hi. He’s not allowed to text you anymore. He doesn’t understand how international fees work and honestly, he’s getting too addicted to that phone in the first place. Keeps going on about these new apps. Acting a bit like his father if you ask me. Anyways, I’ll let you respond to this before I ask more questions! I’m off to work now. Talk soon._

Harry smiled as he scrolled through the message. When he got to the second one, he blinked.

_Oh, and I almost forgot! Happy (early) Birthday! Can we owl you our gift? We have quite a few…_

He closed the phone, looking at the lock screen for a moment. Neat, white letters shined brightly at him. Monday, July 31.

“Huh,” he murmured.

“Excuse me?” The hostess asked politely, setting down a mug full of dark roast.

“Oh, nothing, sorry. I… er, I just remembered that today was my birthday.”

“Oh! Happy birthday.” She smiled, “Would you like anything special? Maybe a birthday sundae or-“

Harry quickly shook his head, “No, no, that’s fine. Thank you, though.”

She smiled and nodded, “Your server will be here in another moment.”

Harry thanked her, turning back to his phone. He thought for a moment before typing out a response.

_Hey Hermione! I’m getting rest, don’t worry. The truck has a nice space in the back. I pad it and everything don’t worry. America is good. I’m in one of these diners they have where they serve breakfast food the whole day and never close. It’s… convenient._

_I hope to visit soon as well. I’ll let you know when I get access to a port key. Might be a while. Tell Ron he still needs to respond to my friend request on that one app I introduced him to. (You’re welcome lol)._

_And for birthday gifts, you don’t have to send anything! Don’t bother your poor owls with that big a trip :)_

Harry hit send, leaning back in the booth and looking outside again. The sky was lighter now. With a few pink and purple hues. He watched them change, memorizing the horizon, when he heard a clinking behind him.

“Here’s your seat sir,” The hostess said at the booth next to him.

The patron didn’t respond, and Harry could feel them sliding in against his back. He sat up straighter so that his head didn’t bump against theirs or something equally hindering.

“Anything to drink?”

“Tea, please.”

Harry froze. Something about his voice sounded familiar. There was a proud air to it. A sharpness that he was sure he’d heard before. It also sounded incredibly tired.

“What kind?”

“Excuse me?”

“What kind of tea would you like, sir? We have sweet tea, chamomile, earl-“

“Just give me the strongest kind you have,” The man said, his voice dripping with disdain. You could practically hear the sneer. “And make sure it’s hot.”

And Harry knew exactly who it was.

The hostess was silent before she turned away. He saw her marching towards the counters again and say something to a waitress near her.

Harry chuckled, “You know she’s going to spit in your cup now, right?”

He felt Malfoy flinch behind him and heard his head whip around. Harry turned in his seat to look at him. Malfoy’s mouth was agape, his brows furrowed in an almost rage.

Harry snickered, “Hey, Malfoy. Come here often?”

—

Malfoy ate stiffly across from him. They had so many back and forth’s earlier that the waitress asked if they wanted to sit at the same booth. Harry agreed before Malfoy could open his mouth. It seemed like a good idea at the time. At the very least, it seemed wildly entertaining. But it was a bit awkward with Malfoy silently picking at his eggs.  

“So…” Harry started, “America?”

Malfoy nodded, still silent.

“And Arizona to boot. Thought you might like somewhere a bit cooler and… with more to do.”

Malfoy shrugged, taking the smallest bite he could of his toast.

Harry laughed, exasperated, “Okay, I get it. You can move back to your booth if you want.”

Malfoy blinked up at him, before his expression turned sour, “How nice of you. I may leave your presence if I wish? What a kind gentleman you are.” He took an aggressive bite of his toast this time, a bit of jam smearing on his upper lip.

Harry snorted, earning a glare from him.

“Sorry, Sorry. It’s just… You haven’t really grown up, have you Malfoy?”

Malfoy stared at him. He slowly put his toast back on his plate and grabbed a napkin, wiping his mouth. After a moment, he grabbed his bag and stood up.

“It was nice seeing you again-“

“Hey, hey, you don’t have to-“ Harry sighed, leaning against the cushion of the booth. “Sorry. I just, I didn’t expect you to be here. I shouldn’t have forced us to interact.”

Malfoy paused. He slowly sat back down, looking tense, but determined. They sat there for a moment. Harry thought he might say something, but when the silence grew long enough, he turned back to his food.

“I’m running away, you know.”

Harry swallowed wrong, coughing back up the food he had just taken a bite of.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, sliding a lukewarm glass of water towards him. Harry took it gratefully and gulped down half the cup.

“I know I’m a bit old for running away,” Malfoy continued, mostly to himself than to Harry, “But I don’t know what else I can do. That’s why your comment was so… frustrating earlier. I haven’t grown up. Don’t think I ever will.”

Harry hesitated, looking down at his food. “I’m… doing the same.”

“What?”

He looked up and saw Malfoy with his mouth agape again. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You’re running away?” Malfoy asked, quickly snapping his jaw shut. “From what?”

“Everything, I guess,” Harry shrugged.

“But… But you ended it all with everything. You had a job as an Auror as soon as you left Hogwarts. You had the admiration from all of the wizarding world. You even had that stupid weasel girlfriend-“

“Hey.”

“… Sorry,” Malfoy bowed his head, looking ashamed. Harry blinked, dumbfounded at the reaction.

“I’m not trying to be an arse right now, I swear. I just…”

“I get it. Old habits.” Harry grinned at him, trying to look forgiving. He wasn’t in the mood for fighting. Never really was.

Malfoy’s cheeks reddened and he turned away. “All I’m saying is you don’t have much to run away from.”

“That’s not entirely true. What about you?”

Malfoy stiffened, “What about me?”

“What could you be running away from? Your family was allowed to walk free with my testimony. You still have your wealth.”

“I also have all of my family’s reputation in my hands.”

“Ah.” Harry nodded, leaning back against the booth cushion.

Malfoy shook his head, glaring at the table. “They wanted me to get a job at the ministry, as if that was possible, with how many people hate us. They wanted me to marry into a family with good standing. Some rich girl who never got involved with-“

Malfoy froze, eyes darkening.

Harry reached out towards him, but stopped before going further than half the table. “… So, now you’re here,” He prompted, withdrawing his hand.

Malfoy nodded, taking a small sip of his tea.

They were quiet for a beat. Harry looked out the window, watching his truck start to shine under the rising sun. He looked at the other cars and wondered which was Malfoy’s before realizing something.

“Malfoy… Can you drive?”

He scoffed, “No.”

“How did you get here?”

Malfoy glanced at him and shrugged. “I walked from the nearest bus stop.”

“The nearest bus stop is miles away.”

“Yes, well, that’s how far I walked. What? A Malfoy can’t walk a few miles without calling on a house elf?” He snapped defensively.

“Easy Malfoy. I just think that’s a far way for anyone.”

Malfoy slumped in his chair, scratching at his temple. “Well… Yeah. Yeah, it is.”

Harry looked at him for a long while, taking a few more bites of his food, before suddenly standing up and marching towards the front counter. He ignored Malfoys confused calls, giving the hostess a wad of cash and thanking her for the meal. He shuffled back to the booth, grabbing his bag and motioning Malfoy to follow.

“What are you doing? I can pay for my own meal.”

“Good. You can buy the next one.”

“What-?”

Harry sighed, grabbing Malfoy’s bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “Come on.”

He walked towards the entrance, grinning at the outraged sounds of Malfoy following him.

“Are you stealing from me? Paying for my meal then taking my belongings?”

“No,” Harry replied, turning to him and walking backwards to his car. “I’m packing the truck.”

“For what? I’m not going with you!”

Harry tossed the bags in the back and leaned against the frame of the car. “Why not?”

Malfoy froze, his face blotchy and shocked. “Because-! You and I- It’s-“

He stopped his sputtering, blinking rapidly at his own articulation.

Harry barked out a laugh. He walked over to Malfoy and clapped a hand on his shoulder, gripping it in earnest.

“Let’s run away together.”

Malfoys mouth fell open, his eyes wide. A part of him looked angry. But he also seemed hesitant. Like he was searching for a reason to say no and couldn’t find one.

Harry smiled and leaned towards him, whispering as if not to scare him off.

“Run away with me, Malfoy.”

All it took was one look for him to know his answer. 

The next thing Harry knew, they had hopped into the truck, drove down the hot desert road and chased the rising sun. Together.


	2. Chapter 2

The adrenaline they felt as they drove away from the diner slowly dissipated, leaving quiet awkwardness in its wake. Harry glanced over at Malfoy as he looked out of the trucks dusty window. Harry realized he hadn’t gotten a real good look at Malfoy, since he just now noticed how unkempt he was. His blonde hair was in disarray, jeans and shirt sleeves brown with dirt. It was a wonder that Harry recognized him at all.

“So, how long have you been out here?”

Malfoy didn’t answer.

“What? Already regretting your decision?” Harry forced out a laugh, but a small flash of panic went through his body.

Still no answer.

Harry leaned forward, trying to get an angle on Malfoy’s turned face, before he grinned. The git was asleep.

“Guess all that walking was too much for him. Should have brought a broom, Malfoy.” Harry snickered, turning back to the road.

-

Draco awoke with a start, his face sliding from his hand and hitting the car’s window. He sat up, his eyes shifting frantically around until he remembered where he was. Draco looked to his left, realizing that Potter wasn’t there. They were parked at a run down gas station, the only other car being a red, run down Mercedes, but Draco couldn’t see him anywhere. He sighed, leaning back into his seat.

“What are you doing, Draco…” He murmured to himself.

He knew running off to America was mad, but running off to America with Potter? That was… dangerous. He was lucky no one here recognized either of them. Otherwise, the situation could get complicated. And Draco had specifically come here to rid himself of complicated. But of course, he always seemed to find it with Potter, someone he just couldn’t run away from. So here he was, running along with him.

Draco jumped at the car door opened. Potter looked briefly surprised before smiling warmly at him.

“Hey. Morning.”

“Mm… Morning,” Draco mumbled, quickly averting his eyes towards the windshield.

“I got you some snacks. Wasn’t sure what you liked,” Potter handed him a plastic bag. Draco took it hesitantly.

Potter laughed, “You don’t have to eat anything if you don’t like it.”

Draco shook his head, “No, I just… I thought I was buying the next meal.”

“I wouldn’t call that a meal, Malfoy.”

Draco looked into the bag and silently agreed. It was filled with odd snacks and bubbly drinks. He tentatively took one out.

“‘Twinky’?” Draco said incredulously. “Are… Are they allowed to call food that?”

“What do you mean?” Potter gave him a funny look.

“I mean…” Draco blinked at the wrapper, “Is there a reason it’s named after twinks? I didn’t realize America was so open-minded about terms like that… Or is it a muggle thing?”

Draco turned to Potter and froze. He had doubled over on the steering wheel, his arms folded over his head so that they covered his face. His entire body was shaking.

“Potter?” Draco yelped, grabbing his arm. “What’s wrong?”

Potter shook his head, and a loud snort came out muffled from his position. Draco immediately flushed.

“Are you laughing at me?” He demanded.

Potter shook his head again, but it was unconvincing.

“Potter!”

“Y-you-” Potter croaked out from his hiding spot.

“What?” Draco demanded, furious now.

He finally raised his head, his face red and eyes teary. His mouth twitched as he tried to keep from laughing. “It’s not based on… that, Malfoy. It’s just a brand name.”

Malfoy blinked, flushing. “How was I supposed to know? Merlin knows muggles are confusing!”

He turned away, crossing his arms. He felt so embarrassed he couldn’t bear looking at Potter or his stupid face.

“But did you really think-?” He stopped short, a loud cackle leaving his mouth. He tried to suck it back in, but it left him in a wheeze.

“Ugh!” Draco lifted his arms and angrily slammed them down on his thighs. “I don’t want to do this anymore,” He opened the truck door and started to hop out. Potter’s hand quickly shot out and grabbed him by the arm. Draco turned to see his head down, his hair covering most of his face. He was still shaking slightly, but he breathed evenly as if to calm himself down.

Finally, Potter cleared his throat and looked up. He was grinning so brightly it made Draco want to leave even more, what with the twisting in his stomach. Dangerous, dangerous, dangerous.

“Don’t go, Malfoy. I’m sorry.”

“Yes, well…” Draco reluctantly closed the door. “I’ll let it go this time. You’re lucky it’s your birthday.”

Potter blinked, “You remembered my birthday?”

Draco sucked in a breath, thinking quickly.

“Why wouldn’t I? The whole wizarding world won’t shut up about it.”

Potter nodded solemnly and Draco exhaled. He always remembered the git’s birthday, but he didn’t want Potter thinking he was more special than he already was.

“Are they… Angry with me?”

“What?”

“Are…?” Potter shook his head. “Never mind.”

Ah. So he did still care about trivial things.

“They’re divided.” Draco shrugged, “Some say they’re glad you’re gone and imagine you off, living a quiet life. Others are more scared than angry. They hope you’ll come back if anything serious happens.”

Draco glanced at him, trying to read his expression. Potter’s eyebrows furrowed, his stare locked onto the steering wheel. Draco sighed exasperatedly and leaned over, pushing a slender finger in-between his brows and smoothed the crease there.

“Stop that. You don’t owe them anything.” He said angrily, “You don’t need to care about how they feel about you anymore. Neither of us does.”

Potter’s eyes were wide, staring at him incredulously. He reached up and grabbed Draco’s hand, pulling it away from his face. Draco flushed, embarrassed by his own boldness, but didn’t withdraw his hand.

“I mean it. You saved them. You don’t need to do more for them.”

They locked eyes, Potter searching his for something. Draco wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but after a moment Potter smiled. He laughed, squeezing Draco’s hand, “I was wrong about you, Malfoy.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re pretty grown up.”

Draco rolled his eyes, making a disgusted sound. Despite that, he could feel his cheek pinken. “I don’t want to hear that while I’m well into my thirties, Potter. Especially since I’m older than you.”

“You’re older than me?” He said surprised. His hand dropped to his thigh, bringing Draco’s with it. He didn’t seem to notice, still peering closely at Draco. “You’re lying.”

“I’m not. My birthday was last month.”

“When?”

“June 5th,” Draco said smugly, tilting his head.

“One month is barely anything.”

“Technically two. And it’s enough.”

Potter snorted, his grip on Draco’s hand tightening. Draco glanced at them, noticing how Potter thumb subconsciously rubbed against his palm. Potter caught his stare and looked down as well. He smiled tightly, letting it go and resting his hand against the steering wheel. Draco narrowed his eyes at Potter, searching his face.

“What?” Potter blinked at him.

“Nothing, just…” Draco flashed a small grin, “You’re different from when we were at Hogwarts.”

“Not really,” He shrugged.

“You just seem… freer.”

Potter rubbed at his own cheek, looking embarrassed. “Yeah, well, unemployment and endless driving can do that to you.”

“Hm,” Draco made a noise in agreement. He stared out Potter’s window absentmindedly.

“Besides, of course, I seem different. What would you know about me at Hogwarts? We hated each other.”

Draco, still zoned out, murmured, “Not necessarily.”

“What?” Potter looked startled.

“Ah-” Draco sat up straighter, quickly looking around the car for a distraction. “Where did you get this car?”

“Bought it. What did you mean-?”

“Wait, how did you learn how to drive?” Draco pushed.

Potter stopped, smiling suddenly. “That’s a funny story actually.”

“Yeah?”

“I met this guy who was fixing his car on the side of the road. I was hitchhiking for a bit, but I really needed lessons. So I told him if I helped fix it for free, he had to teach me how to drive.”

“How’d you fix it?”

“What do you think? Magic.” He winked.

“That’s cheating,” Draco laughed.

“Whatever. We both got something out of it.”

Draco shook his head, “I still don’t understand these contraptions.”

“Hey.”

Draco turned to him, eyebrow raised. Potter’s grin stretched across his face, eyes twinkling.

“Want to learn how to drive?”

-

“Malfoy, slow down!” Harry yelled over the wind from the rolled down windows.

“How?” He bellowed, his nails sinking into the steering wheel as he leaned back into the seat. His eyes were shut tight.

“Open your eyes first! Use the break!”

They zoomed down the open road, dirt billowing in large clouds behind them. Harry tried to grab the steering wheel, but Malfoy’s blind grip on it was immovable.

“Malfoy, let go. Lift your feet up. The car will slow on its own.”

“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you,” He yelled frantically, still frozen in place. Suddenly, sirens blared behind them as a cop car appeared through the dust.

“Shite,” Harry said, turning toward Malfoy desperately. “Malfoy, please. Look at me.”

Malfoy shook his head, looking pale and scared.

“Draco,” Harry repeated, his voice softer. “Look at me.”

He gulped thickly, turning and squinting his eyes at him. Harry gently put a hand on his cheek to keep him in place.

“Breathe. Let go. Lift your feet.”

Malfoy nodded slowly, doing as he was told until the car started to slow down.

“Now put your foot on the left pedal, slowl-”

The car screeched, weaving slightly as Malfoy tried to control the wheel until it abruptly stopped at the side of the road. They were jostled by the sudden movement, but otherwise unharmed. The police parked a few feet behind them, turning off the sirens before a woman hopped out of the car.

“Okay, Malfoy, just let me do the talking, alright?”

He merely nodded, still shaking slightly. Harry put a gentle hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly. “It’s alright.”

Malfoy glanced at his hand then at him, turning quickly away and nodding again. “I got it, Potter. Merlin.”

“How you doin’, boys?” The officer appeared at Malfoy’s window.

“Ah, hello,” Malfoy smiled awkwardly.

“Hi-” Harry started.

“Wait a minute, Harry?” The officer suddenly smiled.

“Oh, Officer Johnson. Hi again…” Harry said sheepishly.

“You need to stop getting’ in trouble with the law, son.” She chastised good-naturedly.

“Sorry. I was just teaching my friend how to drive.”

“Teaching…?” She raised an eyebrow at Malfoy. “Boy, you don’t know how to drive yet?”

Malfoy straightened, looking haughty for a moment. Harry internally groaned. “No. I don’t.”

Johnson shook her head, not noticing his change in tone. “You Brits are odd, aren’t ya? Well, nice to see you still keep this truck up in good shape. I’ll let you off with a warning, Harry. But you better practice off the major roads, ya hear?”

“There’s no one else but us on this road!” Malfoy said.

“Excuse me?” Johnson narrowed her eyes at him and Harry quickly grabbed his shoulder, pulling him away slightly.

“Yes, ma'am. We’ll practice in a safer location next time. Thank you.”

She glanced between them before nodding. “Be safe now.”

After she walked away and drove off, Harry sighed. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Wrong with me?” Malfoy turned on him, “You force me into this contraption, barely bother to tell me how to use it-”

“I did tell you how to use it!”

“-And then suddenly the policewoman pulling us over is your good mate! How am I to blame right now?”

Harry sighed, exasperated, “Draco.”

“Don’t do that.” He was pouting.

“What?” Harry blinked at him. “I can’t call you your name, now?”

“You only use it when you think I’m being an idiot.”

“That’s not-”

“Prove it, then.” He challenged. He looked so upset, it was almost cute. Harry snorted at the thought. Which only made Malfoy look even angrier.

“Okay, now I’m really leaving.” He swung open the door and slammed it shut, walking to the back for his bag. Harry hastily jumped out of the truck, running around it to grab him.

“Wait, Malfoy, I’m sorry-”

“No, you’re not.” He shook off Harry’s hand and started walking down the road.

“Where are you going? There’s nothing out here for miles, you know!”

“As long as you’re not near me for miles, that’s perfectly fine with me.”

Harry groaned, trotting after him, “Malfoy, come back. What do you want me to do? I said I was sorry-”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Why not?” Harry demanded, stepping in front of him and putting a hand on his chest. He froze when he saw Malfoy’s face. It was contorted oddly. Like he was on the verge of tears.

“Why would it? Why would you saying sorry matter? Why would this matter? Why-” He stopped, almost choking on his words.

“Why are you so upset? Was getting driving that scary?”

“Not as scary as this,” Malfoy growled.

“As what?”

“Being here! With you. I was supposed to come here to be alone. Alone and free and-” He took a deep breath, “I wasn’t supposed to find you, Potter. I wasn’t supposed to find anyone.”

“But you did. And when I asked you to come with me, you wanted to! So why are you regretting it now?”

“I’m not-”

“Then what’s the problem?” Harry practically yelled. He felt like he was going crazy.

“Why do you want me here? Why did you ask me to come?” Malfoy screamed back.

They were both quiet then. The emptiness of the desert seemed to envelop them as they stared at each other.

Harry finally answered, saying it slowly, “I… want you… here. With me.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know! I just do.” He combed a hand through his hair, looking angrily at the ground. “Maybe I’m sick of being alone.”

Malfoy’s expression tightened, “Then find someone else.”

“No! No… I want it to be you, Malfoy.”

Malfoy closed his eyes slowly, breathing evenly. Harry thought he imagined a red flush crawl up his neck. “Again,” He said through gritted teeth, “Why? Because you still need a sense of adventure? Still need someone to hate?”

Harry shook his head, stepping closer to his and gripping both of his shoulders. “No. Because you get it.”

Malfoy blinked at him, his expression finally blank.

“Everyone else… They got over it. Not immediately, mind you. But… Eventually. And I still can’t shake it, Malfoy. I still can’t forget everything. I think you feel the same. That the war will always be a part of you. That’s why you ran, isn’t it? Just like me, you’re not running to forget, but to let yourself grow with this permanent…” He closed his eyes, “Pressure inside you?”

Malfoy was silent, and when Harry opened his eyes he saw tears streaming down his cheeks. He gently used his sleeve to wipe them away.

“Am I right?”

Malfoy nodded, his head falling on Harry’s chest. When he spoke, his voice came out muffled. “How could they do it, Harry? How could they just forget it so easily. How can they move on when it still feels so real?”

Harry slowly wrapped his arms around Malfoy’s back, letting his chin rest on the back of his head. “I don’t know.”

After a moment, Malfoy pulled back, wiping his eyes and looking slightly embarrassed. “Alright, fine.”

Harry blinked. “What?”

“I’ll run away with you. For real, this time.”

Harry grinned, tightening his grip around Malfoy’s waist. “No take backs?”

Malfoy rolled his eyes, “No take backs.”

He chuckled, a warmth spreading throughout his body.

“But, there’s a condition.”

“What?” Harry eyed him suspiciously.

“You have to call me Draco, alright? And I’ll call you Harry.”

“Okay? Why?”

“If we’re gonna do this, we can’t be how we were in school. No more fighting irrationally. Just… starting over. Okay?”

Harry smiled and nodded. “Of course. Draco.”

Malfoy blushed, turning his head away, “I’m the only one here, idiot. You don’t have to say it constantly.”

He laughed, letting Malfoy go as he lead them back to the truck. “Okay, Draco.”

“Merlin, stop.”

They hopped back into the truck and Harry started the ignition, staring out of the windshield.

“So?” He prompted.

“So what?”

“Where are we off to?”

“Anywhere as long as you drive.”

“That’s a given.” Harry grinned at him, “Come on, you don’t have a place in mind?”

Draco shrugged, smiling softly and leaning back into his seat.

“Like I said. I’ll go anywhere with you, Harry.”


	3. Chapter 3

They had been driving for two weeks now, stopping at every hole-in-the-wall diner and shop they pleased. Draco felt freer than he had in a very long time. He could kick his feet up on the dashboard, much to Harry’s dismay, and bask in the sun as they drove down any road that called to them. The nights were the only thing that bothered him. Harry refused to get a hotel room, so he was forced to sleep in the back of the truck. It wasn’t horribly uncomfortable, but it was… awkward, to say the least. Draco found himself clutching at the trunks side, trying to sleep as far away from Harry’s warmth as possible. It also didn’t help that Harry was an impossibly restless sleeper. He moved constantly, even speaking every so often, and always managed to wrap Draco close to him. It had gotten to a point where he had stopped fighting it, letting Harry hug him until the warmth lulled him to sleep. It wasn’t such a big deal when he considered the fact that Draco woke up earlier than him, able to pull himself away before Harry groggily awoke and got ready for the day.

It was also bloody lucky that they had their magic. Otherwise, they’d need to go into a hotel for a much-needed shower. Draco still felt mucky, despite the cleaning charms. There was something about a warm shower that made him feel refreshed. It didn’t seem to bother Harry. He always seemed so happy in the mornings. He must be used to it all since he’d been traveling like this for at least a year now. Draco had only just started about a month ago.

“Draco?”

“Hm?” Harry’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts from the passenger seat.

“I was wondering where we should go eat.”

“Oh.” Draco looked around him, realizing that they were in a small town, filled with run-down buildings and family shops. “Whatever looks good to you.”

Harry smiled, nodding. “So, same as usual.”

“You know,” Draco teased, “For an adventurer, you sure like to play it safe.”

Harry shrugged, “Is that not allowed?”

“I figured a Gryffindor would take more risks.”

“I like what I like,” Harry chuckled. He looked around the town, trying to find any semblance of a diner or waffle house. He pulled into a small lot when he spotted one.

They walked into the diner, grabbing a booth as a waitress handed them their menus.

“Let me guess,” Draco drawled, “You’ll have the waffles.”

“And coffee.”

“And coffee,” Draco said with a good-natured eye roll.

The waitress came back, taking down their order and serving their drinks. As they waited, Harry scrolled through his phone. It was hooked up to a cord that plugged into the wall. Draco still wasn’t sure how it all worked, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to. It seemed like every time Harry tried to teach him muggle things, Draco could never get it right.

Harry chuckled at the contraption, piquing Draco’s interest.

“What’s so funny?” He smirked.

Harry shook his head, turning the phone towards him. “It’s Ron. He doesn’t believe me.”

Draco squinted at the screen, reading the messages that flashed there.

“What's… WhatsApp?”

“Huh? Oh, I just downloaded it. Way easier than the other app.”

“‘App’?”

“Just- Read the messages, Draco,” Harry snapped, but his face was soft. Draco grinned at him and took the phone in his hands awkwardly.

 

_You wouldn’t believe who’s with me now._

**_Who?_ **

_Draco Malfoy_

**_Ha good one_ **

_I mean it. We’re driving together now._

**_Harry quit taking the piss._ **

 

Draco smirked, “Can I respond?”

Harry blinked, surprised. “Uh, sure.”

Draco began typing very slowly, needing to search for each individual letter. He ignored the snort that came from Harry.

 

_Hello Weasel. This is Draco. I am texting you now._

**_Harry, it’s not funny. You lost your humor in the states, then?_ **

_Potter was never funny to begin with, Weasley._

**_Wow. You really do sound like him._ **

_Because I am him! Why would I need to lie to someone like you? It’s a waste of time._

**_… Bloody hell, you are Malfoy._ **

_Yes. Hell_

_I meant Hello. These phones are horribly hard to use._

**_Tell me about it. You get used to them eventually. Put Harry back on._ **

 

Draco handed the phone to a curious looking Harry. He scanned the screen before smiling widely. He started typing back. After a moment his cheeks flushed 

“Let me see!” Draco said hastily, grabbing at the phone.

“Uhm, no, Ron’s just being dumb.”

Draco quickly snatched it from Harry’s hands and held it high away from him. “I’m used to that from him.”

He glanced at the phone shakily as Harry attempted to yank it back by its cord.

 

_It’s Harry now._

**_Is Malfoy looking?_ **

_No?_

**_Good. What are you doing, mate??? Are you two friends now????_ **

_Haha kind of?_

**_… Wait. You’re dating him?_ **

_No?? What? How did you get that from “kind of”??_

**_Sounded… suggestive._ **

_We’re not dating. I just meant… we understa_

**_What?_ **

**_Harry?_ **

**_Mate??? Is he killing you??? I’ll tell Hermione!!!_ **

 

Draco’s cheeks warmed as he read, and he laughed as he got to the end. Harry quickly stood up, coming around the table to Draco’s side of the booth and snatched the phone from him.

“He’s an idiot,” Draco snorted.

“It’s rude to look at other’s conversations.”

“Well, I find it rude that you can’t tell him what we really are.”

Harry froze, looking at Draco incredulously, “Wha-?”

“Homeless mates,” Draco smirked. He laughed at that, shaking his head.

“Right. Guess I’ll have to tell him the truth then,” He snickered.

“You owe it to him.”

The waitress suddenly appeared, quickly setting down their food next to each other and refiling Harry’s coffee. Draco furrowed his brow at the touching plates and opened his mouth to tell her that they wouldn’t stay in the same seat, but Harry was already grabbing a fork from across the table.

“Thank you,” He said cheerfully at her, digging into his platter of waffles.

Draco stared at him. Harry was already a third into his food before he noticed. He froze, catching Draco’s eye.

“… What?”

“Shouldn’t you go back to your seat?” Draco asked slowly as if explaining it to a child.

“What’s wrong with sitting here?”

Draco pursed his lips, not coming up with a better excuse other than “I’ll be red in the face the entire time since we barely have room and our bodies will be touching the entire bloody time”, so he left it alone and ate.

Harry grinned at him, “Want some?” He offered his fork full of spongey breakfast cake. Draco snorted and shook his head. He stabbed into his ham, cutting off a piece and pointing it towards Harry.

“Want to try? You ought to have something new once in a while.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “I know what ham tastes like.” But he leaned over and ate from Draco’s fork nonetheless, making Draco flush profusely.

“I was going to put it on your plate!”

“Ew, no. The food will touch.” Harry smirked, turning back to his plate full of mixed eggs, bacon, and waffles.

“Like you care!” Draco huffed, turning away and sliding his plate with him.

Harry tugged at his arm, “Aw, Draco. I’m teasing.”

“You always like getting a rise out of me. I don’t see the fun in that,” Draco mumbled, picking at his eggs.

Harry leaned forward, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder. He froze at the sudden contact, Harry’s breath hot on his ear. “Draco, don’t be mad. You’re always mad at me.”

“Because you’re always bothering me.” Draco glared at him, but he couldn’t turn his head all the way. Otherwise, his lips would brush against his cheek.

“… Do you want me to move back to my seat?” His voice was suddenly serious. Draco’s stomach twisted and he knew he couldn’t lie to him.

“No.”

“You sure?” Harry’s tone was still serious, but there was a hint of hopefulness to it.

“Just stay where you are, Harry.” Draco sighed, defeated.

Harry chuckled, “Alright.” He didn’t move away from his shoulder, humming to himself happily.

“I didn’t mean it that literally!”

Harry snorted, moving away and settling back into his seat. “Oh? I wasn’t sure.”

Draco rubbed at his face, hoping it wasn’t as red as it felt, and slid his plate back to its original place.

“I swear, you’ve been acting like such a child lately.”

Harry merely grinned at him, continuing to eat his food.

 _Merlin_ , Draco thought, _I won’t last very long, will I?_

-

Nightfall came quicker than expected. Harry turned off the engine to the parked truck as Draco hopped out and walked to the back to organize the makeshift bed Harry had made. He glanced out the back window, watching Draco climb into the truck and cast cleaning charms over the bed sheets. He realized he was staring and shook himself, climbing out of the car.

He still couldn’t believe that Draco was there with him. It felt weird in some ways like they were disobeying the universe and rebelling in some way. One thing for sure was that Draco made Harry feel like a teenager again. When he was on his own, he didn’t realize how lonely he was. It didn’t feel very different from when he was in the Wizarding World, but he did have some sense of relief, so it never bothered him. But now, whenever Harry imagined Draco trying to leave him again, his heart ached. If Draco wanted to go back… Harry had a feeling he’d go with him. And the thought that he had such a hold on Harry’s life was daunting.

But in some ways, it made sense. When he was alone, almost every night was filled with restless nights. He found himself waking up from nightmares constantly. Now, when he found himself jolted awake, all he had to do was see Draco in his arms and easily drift back to sleep.

Harry remembered their first night in the back of the truck. Draco was whining about a hotel and Harry had to remind them that their pockets weren’t endlessly flowing with muggle money.

“We could just use magic, then!”

Harry had just laughed at that and told him they definitely couldn’t do that. Eventually, Draco settled reluctantly into the sheets next to him, but when Harry woke up he was mortified to see his arms wrapped around Draco like it was natural. He had quickly put as much distance between them as he could, but every night was the same thing.

That first morning he had woken up early as he usually did and watched Draco, his even breaths light against his collarbone, until he started stirring and Harry quickly pretended he was still asleep. It was the hardest thing he’d ever done -and he’d defeated Voldemort- as he promptly heard Draco freaking out at the situation and forced himself not to laugh.

Harry chuckled at the memory, leaning against the car’s frame. Draco never said anything about it and that made Harry irritatingly hopeful. He glared at the ground beneath him. He shouldn’t be hopeful about anything other than deepening his  _friendship_  with Draco…

“Right,” Harry sighed.

“What’s your problem?” Draco said next to his ear. Harry jumped, turning to see him leaning over the side of the car from the truck bed.

“Merlin, Draco.”

“Wow,” He grinned, leaning closer, “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” He snapped. He flushed at Draco’s widening smile.

“Come on, who else are you gonna tell besides me?”

Harry shrugged, pulling himself over the car frame and plopping onto the thick layering of blankets. “Ron, most likely.”

Draco sulked slightly, making Harry snicker. “Fine. Don’t tell me.”

He crawled over to his spot on the bed and laid down, his back turned to Harry.

“Aw, are you mad at me?”

“Sod off, Potter.”

Harry laughed, following Draco and resting his head on his shoulder, trying to peak at his face. “Don’t be mad. I’ll tell you.”

Draco paused, then tilted his head slightly to look at him, his pouting expression mixed with an air of hopefulness. Harry’s chest tightened and he couldn’t help but smile. “I was just thinking about how great it is you’re here with me.”

His face immediately went red, his mouth falling open. “You were not!” He yelled and sat up angrily, causing Harry to fall over on his back.

“I was!”

“Liar,” Draco hit him on his arm and Harry caught his hand, pulling him closer.

“I promise you I was,” He said softly. Draco rolled his eyes, yanking it away abruptly.

“Whatever. Keep that sappy shit to yourself, Harry.” He turned over and laid next to him on his back, their shoulders brushing against each other as they looked up at the sparkling night sky. Harry glanced at him and saw the corners of his mouth twitch up.

“You wanted to know.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

Harry stared at the stars above him, counting the constellations he found there. He suddenly raised his arm and pointed at one of them.

“That’s you.”

“What?” Draco blinked at him, following his gaze blankly. “I’m the sky?”

Harry laughed, “No. Your name. It’s a constellation. That one.”

“Oh.”

There was a beat of silence.

“They should make a constellation for you,” Draco murmured. Harry snapped his head around right as Draco clapped a hand on his mouth, his own expression bewildered. “I didn’t say that,” His voice was muffled.

Harry grinned, turning on his side towards him. “You did.”

Draco squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head violently. Harry laughed, pulling at his hand. Draco resisted, but he turned over to face him nonetheless. He kept his eyes closed. Harry took the chance to look at him, staring at the light freckles on his cheeks and nose, standing out against his pink skin. On the nights when he was alone, Harry only had the stars to comfort him. Now he was entranced by a different array of dots.

“You know,” Harry said slowly, ignoring the tug of his heart telling him to be silent, “If I were to have a constellation I’d want it to be here.” He grazed his knuckles against Draco’s cheek.

Draco froze, his eyes slowly opening to look at him. His hand slid from his mouth and rested against the bed sheets. Harry continued to caress him, moving so that his thumb was rubbing circles on the top of his cheekbone. Draco didn’t make a sound and Harry’s stomach twisted. Now he’d done it. So much for their friendship. Draco was sure to make a run for it now.

As if on cue, Draco’s eyes suddenly widened and he sat up. Harry followed him, trying to think of a way to shrug it off as a joke, but he stopped when he felt something surround them. Something… dark. His head whipped around as he looked for its source. He saw nothing but desert.

“Did you-?” Draco started, glancing around as well.

“Yeah…” Harry moved into a protective position closer to Draco. He saw him grab his wand and cursed as he realized his was in the car seat.

They sat perfectly still, slowly looking around for any hint of a predator. But as quickly as it came, the feeling vanished. So much so that Harry thought he imagined it. But Draco’s shaking body proved otherwise.

“Hey, hey,” He said softly, pulling Draco towards him. Draco swallowed thickly as he leaned against Harry’s chest. Harry remained cautious, still looking out into the night as he stroked Draco’s hair.

“What was that?” Draco said breathlessly.

“No idea…”

“It felt like…” He trailed off, shaking his head.

After a moment, when Harry was sure there was no imminent danger, he pulled Draco back to look at him. “Let’s get a hotel.”

He nodded in agreement and they quickly started up the car. Harry held onto Draco’s hand the entire drive, but even the warmth of his touch couldn’t shake off the unsettling feeling of being watched.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco held his bag close to him as Harry opened the hotel door. They had just chosen the first one they saw, parking quickly to get away from… Whatever they had encountered in the desert night. He still couldn't shake the tugging feeling that resided on the back of his neck, as if the dark magic had followed them there. He tried taking deep breaths and followed Harry into the small room. He switched the lights on, revealing two twin beds decorated in gaudy floral print.

Draco blinked.

"Uhm."

"What?" Harry asked, distracted as he threw his own bag on one of the beds.

"Why did-?" Draco bit his tongue, flushing. "Nothing. I'm going to take a shower."

He quickly entered the washroom, leaning against the door with a sigh. Idiot. Of course, Harry was getting two beds. Draco glanced angrily at his own reflection. He pointed at it sternly.

"Stop. Being. A. Git." He whispered. "Harry does not want to sleep with you."

He stared at himself before the worlds caught up to him and a deep, red flush crept up his neck.

"Merlin, no! I didn't mean it like that." He threw his hands up, letting his bag fall to the floor, and slapped them against his cheeks. "Wanker, wanker, wanker."

"Draco…?" Harry's muffled voice came from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" He snapped, "Piss off, Potter." Draco immediately bit his lip. _Where did that come from?_

There was silence before the door handle turned on its own. "I'm coming in."

"Wha-? Harry!"

Harry stepped into the washroom, his brows furrowed. "You're mad. Why?"

"I'm not, I swear." Draco shook his head, stepping back from him. The washroom only had so much space.

Harry reached out, attempting to put a hand on his cheek. "Draco, talk to me-"

Draco slapped it away, "I just want to take a bloody shower, Harry."

"Why do you do that?" Harry challenged, his outreached hand clenching into a fist at his side.

"Do what?" He could feel his arms shaking, so he crossed them. Why was he acting like this? He tried to control his emotions, but looking at Harry just strengthened the tugging on his neck, irritating him.

"Push me away. It's always hot and cold with you, Draco. You can never be normal!"

The bubbling anger in his stomach flared and he tried to push it down.

"I thought you liked that I wasn't normal, Potter. Or was I right in the first place? You just wanted me here for a good fight every now and then?"

"Yeah, well, it seems a good fight is all you're good for," Harry spat, his eyes immediately widening. He quickly turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him.

Draco's mouth went dry. The sudden anger dissipating, leaving empty space in its wake. He felt woozy, trying hard to remember why he was upset in the first place. He swallowed down the tightness in his throat, busying himself with the shower.

When he was cleaned up and in his nightwear, he tentatively opened the door. The room was dark, but Draco could make out the faint outline of Harry in his bed. Draco's stomach dropped. He didn't think Harry would be upset enough to end the day on that note, but Draco couldn't blame him. He honestly had no idea where his anger came from. He wanted to say it was the nervousness from their experience in the desert, but he also didn't want to make excuses.

Draco tiptoed to his own bed, sliding under the covers. He stared up at the ceiling. He hadn't realized how much he loved falling asleep under the stars until he couldn't see them. Draco turned to look in Harry's direction, although it was too dark to make anything out. He wished he had the courage to say something.

"Draco?" Harry's voice rang in the silence.

"Y-yeah?" He responded, startled.

"I'm sorry."

Draco laughed softly. Of course, he was apologizing. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

"I didn't mean what I said."

"I didn't either. I don't even know where that came from."

Harry paused before asking, "Think it was habit?"

Draco shook his head, but realized Harry couldn't see him. "No. It felt different."

"Yeah…"

They were quiet for a few more moments.

"Good night, Draco."

"Good night, Harry."

\--

Draco continued to stare at the ceiling. He glanced at the clock beside him. It had been over an hour since they said goodnight and he was wide awake. He kept thinking about the truck and the stars and… Harry's arms. He groaned internally, thinking about how he'd begged for a hotel and now that he got what he wanted, it was pointless. How could he sleep when he felt so far away from Harry?

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to lose consciousness. After a few moments, he sat up, frustrated and pulling at his hair.

"Shite," He whispered to himself. Was he really this useless without Harry now? Had he truly become so dependent in only a few weeks?

"Draco?" Harry murmured from his bed.

He jumped slightly, turning towards his voice. "Merlin. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No. I've been awake. You alright?"

"Yes," Draco lied.

"Oh." Harry sounded disappointed.

"It's just," He added, "I guess I got used to… the stars."

Harry's laugh echoed in the room. "Why do you think I like it better outside?"

"Alright, we get it. You were right and I was wrong."

"You really don't need to state the obvious, Draco."

Draco took one of the decorative pillows and tossed it in Harry's direction.

"Oof. Hey!"

The same pillow sailed through the darkness, hitting Draco square in the face. "Ugh, git."

"You started it. I don't know what to tell you."

"You're a child," Draco snapped. He was glad the lights were off. He didn't want Harry to see his grin.

"I'm the child?"

Draco snorted, throwing the pillow back over to him.

"Ha! Caught it. Throw another one over, Draco. Have fun sleeping in your pillow-less bed." Harry taunted. Draco laughed, readying the second one for launch, but stopped abruptly. He instead padded over to Harry's bed, nudging his shoulder.

"Scoot."

"What?" Harry sat up, startled.

"You heard me," He pushed him harder, sliding under the covers with him. Harry moved to make room, both of them turning to face each other on their sides in order to fit.

"There," Draco said triumphantly. "You can't win if we're on the same side."

Harry stared at him in the dark before snorting obnoxiously. "Is that how wars work?"

"Yes. Trust me, I've been in one."

"Oh, have you?" Harry lazily hung his arm over Draco's waist, their legs tangling together naturally. The exhaustion he felt suddenly hit him, apparently triggered by Harry's familiar warmth.

"Yeah, it was…" He yawned, his brain slowing down little by little, "It was… Something, I don't know."

"Hm, yeah. It was something." Harry brought a hand up, rubbing softly at Draco's cheek. "Draco?"

"Nn?"

"Do you think this is what it would have been like if we were dormmates? Like, if I ended up in Slytherin."

Draco chuckled, "No, I still would have been jealous of you. Didn't matter what house."

"You were jealous?"

"Everyone was, Harry. Get over it." His voice started to slur as he started to drift off.

"Mm, alright. But for what it's worth," Harry murmured, "I was jealous of you, too."

The last thing Draco felt was the quick heartbeat in Harry's chest and a soft pressure on his forehead as he fell deeply asleep.

\--

Harry awoke to the bright light streaming in from the cracks of the closed blinds. His arms were still wrapped around Draco, his head buried in Harry's chest. Blonde hair tickled his chin as Draco breathed soundlessly. Harry looked at the nightstand.

"Ugh," He groaned. "Draco."

"Mm," He responded angrily.

"It's noon. We have to get up."

Draco merely held onto Harry tighter, nuzzling his face into Harry's neck. He flushed, trying to angle his legs away for fear of revealing his sudden reaction.

"Draco, come on…"

Draco huffed, his hot breath making Harry shiver. "Harry, we don't have bloody jobs. Let me sleep."

That was fair, but now he had a new reason for Draco to leave the bed. One wrong move and he'd feel the very obvious erection Harry was sporting.

"Fine, but I'm getting up."

Harry made to move, but Draco flung his arms around his neck, moving dangerously close. "No," He whined, "You're warm."

"Y-you still have blankets!" Harry struggled against him, hands grasping at his waist to push him away.

"Harry, _please_ ," Draco finally looked up at him, his hair sticking up in different directions. It was so cute, Harry somehow got harder.

Harry avoided his gaze, still pushing him away, "Draco… I would, but-"

"But what?" He looked angry now, "Am I grossing you out? Can't stand to be near me any longer? You didn't care last night, but now-"

Draco froze, his face going red as his eyes flicked downward. He had accidentally grazed his leg against Harry's groin, feeling the hardness there.

"O-oh."

"I'm sorry, I just woke up!" Harry said defensively. That was a lie. His morning erections were never this intense. He made to get up, but Draco's hand snaked around his wrist, pulling him back. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"… Draco?"

"…lp you." He whispered so quietly, Harry couldn't make it out despite their proximity.

"Huh?"

"Let me help you." Draco glanced at him, his face surprisingly serious.

Harry was speechless. What? _What?_ This was a dream. It had to be a dream. He was so shocked he hadn't realized Draco was still talking.

"I mean, you probably never get to… relieve yourself since I've been here. I figured… The least I could do…" His voice was getting smaller and smaller, as if he was realizing just then what he'd offered.

Harry shook his head in disbelief, "You'll think I'm gross afterward."

"I won't!" He said a bit too loudly. He clamped his mouth shut looking embarrassed.

Harry held back a laugh, sighing. He shook his head again, "Draco…"

"Please?"

His heart skipped. Well, more like stopped. Draco stared at him earnestly, making Harry want to grab him and pull him close. But he knew he couldn't do that. How could they be together like this as they traveled? What if Draco got tired of him? What if-

"Harry," Draco's eyelids were heavy, his cheeks flushed. His hand slid up his arm, caressing his neck and resting on his face. "I want to help you."

And that's all it took to decimate Harry's resolve. He nodded.

Draco gulped, his eyes slowly lowering as he reached out under the covers. He pressed his palm against Harry's stomach making him gasp. His fingers grazed his abdomen, sliding slowly down and under the waistband of his underwear. Then, he was grasping Harry's cock.

Harry gave a short moan, his eyes squeezing shut. This wasn't happening. How could it? He opened his eyes again, chest thumping when he caught Draco staring intently at his face.

"… What do you want?" Draco breathed and Harry twitched under his gaze.

"I… I want-"

There was a knock on the door. Harry turned so rapidly that he slipped, falling off the bed and bringing the covers with him. Draco was sitting completely straight on the mattress, his face and neck bright red. They froze, both holding their breath.

Another knock, louder this time.

"H-Hello?" Harry stammered out, standing up and inching towards the door.

There was a pause before a man's voice came muffled from the other side, "Open up."

Harry whipped his head towards Draco, his eyes wide with disbelief. Draco looked frantic, mouthing at him, "What do we do?"

"Excuse me?" A woman's voice this time. It was softer. More cautious. "Please, we just need a moment of your time. It's urgent."

"Who are you? Why do you need to speak to us?" Harry called out, his brief shock morphing into his familiar protective stance. He felt Draco's fingers in his and when he looked down he was suddenly grasping his wand. Draco stood tall at his side, his own wand drawn. They nodded to each other.

"We just… We can't say much out here. Please-"

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." The man's voice rang out, "We are here on behalf of the American Magical Society of Dark and Unwanted Creatures. Open the door."

Draco's brow furrowed, glancing at Harry with a curious expression. Harry just shook his head.

"It could be a trick," Harry whispered.

"It could, but…" Draco gasped, "Last night. Outside in the truck."

"You think-?"

"Possibly."

Draco bit his lip, his expression unsure. "But… It's your call, Harry," He touched the top of Harry's hand, still clasping his wand, "I trust you."

Harry's chest tightened and he nodded. Taking the last few strides to the door, he steadied himself, wand still at the ready as he opened it. Two people stood side by side. One was a tall woman with long braided hair, her light brown skin almost shimmering even though the only lights were the cheap fluorescent ones. The other was a short, gruff looking man, his shoulder-length dreads tied neatly back. They both wore tailored suits with golden pins on their lapels. Harry peered closer and saw it read "AMSDUC" with an image of a lethal-looking creature Harry didn't recognize.

"… Hi," He said lamely. He then realized he was still in his nightwear (which consisted of boxers and a t-shirt) and quickly glanced down. He inwardly sighed when he realized his previous… problem had subsided.

"Hello, may we come in?" The woman asked politely, her smile tight.

"Erm, sure," Harry gestured to the room, stepping aside as they filed in and sat on the small couch near the run down television.

He closed the door as Draco awkwardly sat across from them on Harry's bed. He followed suit, sitting next to him. The four of them stared at each other, as if waiting for the other to say something first.

"Well?" Draco snapped after enough time had passed, "You both wanted to come in so badly. Out with it."

"Right…" The woman glanced away, looking a bit embarrassed, "Well, I'm Saundra Lee and this is Martin Grohman. We're from-"

"We know where you're from," Draco sneered, "What we want to know is why the bloody hell you're here."

"Draco," Harry murmured in warning, his hand touching Draco's wrist briefly. He bit his lip in response, his expression still sour.

"I understand that this is all very… sudden. But we had no choice." Lee said pleadingly, "We had wanted to contact Mr. Potter for a while, but when you started traveling with him, our entire schedule was thrown-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Harry held up a hand. "You wanted to speak to me before? Since when?"

"Well, since you came to the states. We've all known who you were for a very long time, Mr. Potter." She smiled, as if she was giving the highest of compliments.

"That's not the question you should be asking, Harry. The real question is how they knew we were traveling together!" Draco seethed.

Lee suddenly looked guilty, "Well, you see-"

"We've been following you," Grohman finally said, his tone matter-of-factly.

"We have jurisdiction for that as long as there's cause!" Lee jumped in, glaring briefly at her partner, "It's not like we watch your every move, we just… can see you in public places, just like any other civilian."

Draco's mouth hung open, his eyes alight with rage. "You-!"

Harry grabbed his hand this time, forcing Draco to turn towards him. "It's alright."

" _How?_ "

He shrugged, "I'm used to it. Besides, this is their territory. They have every right to follow someone they… Er…" He suddenly turned to them, "What do you want me for?"

"Right, well that one is a bit more complicated to explain…" Lee said.

"Go on," Draco raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed.

Lee cringed, avoiding Draco's gaze, "Well, the thing is… Okay, we never expected to be in this type of situation, but everything's so surprising in this field of work, so I guess I shouldn't be as shocked as I am. Then again-"

Grohman cleared his throat and straightened, looking Harry in the eye.

"You're in danger, Harry Potter. And the person who's causing it," He lifted his arm, pointing his finger directly at Draco, "is him."


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me?" Draco said, his face scrunched in disgust as Grohman pointed a finger at him.

"Martin, please," Lee chided as she grabbed his arm and forced it back to his side. He let her move it, but his gaze towards Draco never faltered.

"Er, sorry, but I'm not sure what you're talking about," Harry said. He glanced nervously at Draco as if he was worried he'd do something drastic. Which wasn't too far off considering how angry Draco felt at that moment. Him? Dangerous to Harry? Years ago, maybe. But now? Draco would scoff at the idea if he wasn't already seething with rage.

"Who do you two think you are? I haven't done anything to Harry. Your knowledge of us is based on nothing but war stories. Unless you count how you've followed us!" Draco said through gritted teeth. Harry squeezed his hand in warning.

"It's not that you're the danger to Harry!" Lee put her hands up in defense. "It's just that… You're sort of the cause."

"We handle dangerous creatures. Recently, there's been an outbreak of dark entities- the Devorandum Amare- that feed off certain magic." Grohman explained, "But since there aren't many wizards around here, they resort to feeding off muggles auras and emotions."

"But now that you two are here…" Lee chimed in, grimacing, "The Amare's been… Well, it's been following you. We really didn't think it'd want anything to do with you two, but then…"

"What?" Draco asked when it was clear she didn't want to continue.

"Well…" She squirmed in her seat, glancing at Grohman for help.

Grohman's expression never changed. He continued looking stoic as he regarded Draco, "You started to produce the type of magic the creature feeds on."

Harry shot Draco a confused look, responding slowly, "And that is…?"

Grohman raised an eyebrow at him before looking pointedly at their clasped hands resting between them. Draco quickly tore his arm away, heat spreading throughout his body as he placed his hands in his lap. Harry blinked at him, still looking confused as he looked from his hand to Draco's.

"Sorry, I'm still not sure-"

"Love magic!" Lee burst out exasperatedly, her cheeks pink. "Mr. Malfoy is producing Love magic!"

Harry's cheeks reddened. Draco looked down at his lap, a sudden guilt tightening his throat.

"You secrete the strongest love magic I've seen in ages. It's no wonder the creature didn't find you quicker. Or worse, sucked away all your magic in one go and forced you two to kill each other in the process," Lee's hands moved wildly as she spoke, as if the danger of the situation was too much for her.

"Wait, 'kill each other'?" Harry prompted.

"As the Amare eat, they also replace the magic they take," Grohman said solemnly, "But they only have hate magic- or dark magic, whatever you'd prefer- and that causes their victims to suddenly feel hatred towards the other person. If the creature feeds enough on one person, it can drain them for a long time and force them to use up the dark energy they received. Some muggles have killed people close to them because of Amare."

"Which is why," Lee interjected, "You two need to be under our care from now on. You're at too much risk on your own."

Draco shook his head, "Why should we trust anything you two say? Love magic? Really? I've never heard of anything so…" He couldn't go on. In all honesty, he believed them. The dark magic they felt the night before had to have been an Amare. Why else would they have fought for no reason? But then… That also meant that Draco was creating love magic. And now Harry knew how he felt about him. Draco wanted nothing more than to tell these people to piss off and pretend like everything they'd said thus far was just a cheap trick. But he knew he couldn't do that. Harry was too smart for that. He'd know the truth. He had a knack for knowing when Draco was lying. Or maybe Draco just couldn't lie when it came to him.

"Love magic is real!" Lee fumed, "I studied it at-"

"I believe you." Harry interrupted, looking oddly calm, "But I'm sorry. We're not going with you."

"What?" Lee said.

Harry sighed deeply, "We're not going. I am. Alone."

"Harry-!" Draco protested.

"It was never Draco putting me in danger. I was putting _him_ in danger. I'm the one creating the love magic." Harry turned to Draco, his face ridden with guilt, "I'm sorry. I never meant to put you through this. You shouldn't have to deal with dark creatures again, Draco. You shouldn't have to be put in danger because of me."

"You…" Draco's heart thumped in his chest almost painfully. He raised a hand, reaching out to Harry and gave his shoulder a hard resounding smack. "You _idiot_ , Harry Potter. You complete _git_."

"Ow! Hey-!"

Draco grabbed his t-shirt collar and pulled him close, letting the bewildering mix of happiness and rage control his actions. "You don't get to decide these things on your own! I have a choice in this, too. I chose to come with you, Potter. I chose to be with you and that crap you call a car. I chose this path! So if I end up liking a prat like you enough to create _love magic_ , that’s on _me_! _Not_ you! Bloody self-absorbed git."

Draco released his collar, face red with anger and embarrassment, and turned to the other two, "We're both going. Period."

Lee and Harry stared at him, slack-jawed. Even Grohman looked mildly surprised.

He nodded, a small smirk on his lips as he stood up, "Alright. Glad we convinced you. We'll debrief you on the situation more when we pick you up. We'll be back tonight. Be ready. And don't worry, you'll be under our protection starting immediately."

Grohman gestured to Lee and headed for the exit. He didn't bother saying much more for goodbyes before he was gone. Lee followed him out, looking nervously over her shoulder before closing the door. As soon as it shut, a tense silence fell over the room. Draco pursed his lips, his anger starting to subside as embarrassment replaced it. He couldn't look at Harry, but he could feel his stare.

"I-I'm going to start getting ready," Draco said shakily, standing up and striding over to the bathroom. He shut the door quickly, heart pounding. Did he really just do that? Did that count as a confession? Well, Harry had confessed, so it was okay for him to do it as well… But, wait, did Harry confess? He never actually said he liked Draco. Had he misunderstood what Harry was getting at? Merlin, even as a bloody gown man he couldn't figure him out.

A knock at the door startled Draco out of his spiraling thoughts.

"W-what?" He choked out.

"Can I come in?"

"… If you want."

The door creaked open. Draco stared intently at the floor, avoiding Harry's gaze. He didn't want to see the expression he was making.

"Draco," Harry murmured. "Look at me."

He tore his eyes away from their feet, forcing himself to look Harry in the face. They were incredibly close and Draco found himself holding his breath. He realized Harry's expression was calm. Too calm. But Draco saw something in his eyes. They were searching. Searching for what?

"Can I kiss you?" Harry asked suddenly.

Draco's eyes widened and his head jerked away.

"Ah- Never mind, sorry. I was just-"

"Why would you want to kiss me?" Draco blanched.

"Because… I like you." Harry breathed out. It was altogether terrifying and relieving to hear those words.

"But," Draco's brows knitted together, "What's there to like about me?"

Harry sighed, stepping closer to him and pressing a hand to his cheek. He rubbed his thumb against his skin and Draco felt himself blush.

"Practically everything."

Something snapped inside Draco. Maybe it was his resolve or his sanity. He didn't know. Didn't care. But his lips were against Harry's, kissing him hungrily. Harry responded back with just as much fervor. Their mouths moved against each other, and Draco felt clumsy as their teeth clacked. But Harry didn't seem to notice as he pushed Draco back against the wall, one arm wrapping around his waist while the other snaked it's way up to the back of his neck and held him steady. Draco gasped as Harry's tongue slipped into his mouth. He curved his head to welcome it.

Harry moaned, pulling back after a moment to breathe. He rested his head against Draco's, panting slightly. "Sorry, I just-"

"Yeah," Draco agreed, realizing that his arms were around Harry's neck. When did that happen? He felt dizzy, like he'd just drunk a goblet of Firewhisky.

"Hey, Draco?"

"Hm?"

Harry leaned back enough to look at him, his eyes dark and heavy-lidded. "I think I need more," He said lowly.

Draco's heart skipped, the notion twisting his insides. His cock twitched at the thought.

"Is that okay?"

\--

The heat of the shower and the enveloping steam was almost too much for Harry. He tried to concentrate on Draco, holding him close against his chest. They stood back to front as Harry's cock thrust between his thighs, his hand holding both their shafts together as he moved. He didn't remember how they got to this point. It was a foggy array of tossed clothes and hot kisses. Draco had said something about needing a shower…? Draco groaned against him, bringing Harry back to the present.

"You alright?" Harry grunted, kissing every part of his back that he could reach. Draco merely gasped in response, hand reaching back to clutch at Harry's shoulder.

"Draco?" He asked again, pausing.

"Harry," He sobbed, " _Please_. More. I'm close."

Harry hardened at the words, pushing him against the shower wall and fucking his thighs with quicker thrusts, twisting his wrist as he jacked them both off. He leaned forward, biting at Draco's neck and sucking the spot there. His body felt white hot against his skin. He felt the rise of his orgasm tingle in his toes, crawling up his legs until-

"Fuck," Draco whined, cum spurting in time with Harry's orgasm and hitting the white, square tiles. Harry grunted as waves of pleasure washed over him. He slumped over, still holding Draco tight to keep them from collapsing on the shower floor.

"Good?" Harry murmured. He found a freckle on his back and kissed it softly.

"No," Draco replied. A pang shot through Harry's chest until Draco suddenly turned around, clashing their mouths together, "More. It's not enough."

\--

Harry blearily opened his eyes, the darkness of their hotel room confusing him. He tried readjusting himself in the bed and realized Draco was naked, draped over him as he slept soundly. His tired mind suddenly remembered what they had been doing the last few hours. They must have exhausted themselves and collapsed on the mattress. He smiled, chest thumping as he placed a soft kiss to his forehead. Draco made a small noise in response, but otherwise remained unconscious.

Harry sighed, content, before a bright light entered through the window. Harry barely had a second to react before realizing it was a Patronus. A glowing German Shepard gracefully landed before him and spoke with Grohman's voice, "You have an hour."

It disappeared as quickly as it came, it's body bursting into wispy refractions of light before dissolving into the darkness. Harry sighed, wordlessly spelling the nightstand light on. He shook Draco softly and whispered in his ear, "Draco. We have to get ready to go."

Draco made a sour face, still half asleep, and shook his head.

"Draco, come on. You're the one who wanted to go with them," Harry chuckled.

"They can piss off. Why can't we go in the morning?" He mumbled.

"You really want to risk that?"

"S'fine. We just won't produce love magic until tomorrow."

"Er, I think it's a bit late for that."

Draco smirked, "Good point."

Harry snorted, bringing a hand up to stroke his hair. He held a lock of it between his fingers and watched how it shined under the soft hotel light.

"I can't believe your hair is this blonde."

Draco moved so that his chin was resting on Harry's chest. He raised an eyebrow at him, "Have you seen my parents?"

"Yeah, but still," He murmured, now distracted by Draco's lips. His fingers grazed the bottom one and Harry grinned when Draco blushed at his touch. "You're so cute."

"Merlin," Draco groaned, letting his face fall flat against his skin. His ears were red. If Harry wasn't in so awkward a position, he'd nibble at them.

"I know we just had a lot of sex, but I still feel a bit restless when you're close to me."

"We didn't technically have sex," Draco said, his voice muffled.

"How's that?"

"I mean," He looked up again, his expression genuinely thoughtful, "neither of us stuck it in."

"'Stuck it in'?" Harry snickered.

"You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, yeah. But regardless, I still think it counts. Penetration can't be the only thing to constitute sex."

"Why not?"

"I mean," Harry stopped, thinking about a good way to prove his point. "Oh! Lesbians."

"Ah. Alright, you win." Draco shrugged.

"Told you. We had sex."

"Okay, okay. We were both there," He blushed as if they weren't laying in bed together, stark naked. "You don't have to say it so boldly."

Harry smirked wickedly, "I had sex with Draco Malfoy."

"Hey-" Draco looked at him, startled.

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had sex!" Harry yelled out, his voice ringing around the room.

"Stop!" Draco said, fighting back a smile. He propped himself up on his elbow, trying to cover his's mouth with his free hand.

Harry squirmed, angling his chin away, laughing as he continued to call out to no one and nothing in particular. "Draco and Harry like each other and had sex!"

"Oh, my-" Draco quickly shot forward and kissed him, pulling back just as quickly, "Shut up, you wanker. The muggles will hear you."

Harry ignored him, grasping the back of his head to kiss him again. This one was different than the ones earlier. It was soft. Tender. Draco sighed into his mouth as their lips moved lazily against one another. Harry's tongue swiped against Draco's lower lip before he moved down his chin, across his jaw, and down his neck. He found the bruised spot he'd worked on in the shower and kissed it softly.

"Harry?" Draco said timidly.

"Mm?" Harry hummed as he continued to suck on Draco's neck.

"You can't do that again, okay?"

Harry blinked, finally releasing him and leaning back to stare at his face. "You don't want to have sex with me anymore?"

"What? No, no," Draco shook his head. Harry realized he looked like he was fighting the urge to cry, "Not that."

Harry cupped his cheeks, panic starting to settle in his stomach, "What's wrong? Why are you upset? Did I hurt you?"

"No, Harry, just listen," He shook his head. Harry snapped his jaw shut, obeying. Draco took a breath, avoiding his gaze as he held his hand against one of Harry's. "You can't offer to do things by yourself, okay? You told those people you'd go with them without me. To protect me. But you can't do things like that anymore, Harry. You can't blindly walk into danger just because you'd rather sacrifice yourself than see other people get hurt."

Harry's brows furrowed and he could feel himself wanting to argue, but Draco saw his expression.

"Don’t. Don't Harry. I mean it. It's selfish!" He sat up, letting go of his hand. Harry followed him up, biting his lip to keep from speaking before Draco was done. "You think you're saving us by leaving? You really think that-that-that _dying_ is protecting us?"

He was crying now, tears falling down thickly from his cheeks as his voice rose gradually, "Do you know what it felt like, seeing Hagrid carry you out? You body limp and boneless? I wanted to die, Harry. I thought that was the end for us. Without you, what was the point? So I _had_ to go back to my parents, Harry. I couldn't fight on a side that didn't have you. I couldn't live in a world that didn’t-"

Sobs cut him off and he clutched at the blankets that pooled around his lap. Harry grabbed him, pulling him close against his body. He tried to soothe him, rubbing his lower back, but Draco only shook harder.

"You bloody prick!" Draco pushed against him angrily, leaning back to stare accusatorily at his face, "I still have nightmares that one day we'll all wake up and realize you really did die. And we all just imagined you lived."

Harry closed his eyes slowly, feeling a sharp pain in his heart.

"I thought you hated me? Before all this."

"I didn't. I couldn't. I wanted to, but-" Draco breathed in a shaky breath.

Harry nodded, hands sliding up and down Draco's arms. "Calm down. I'm here. I'm here. Isn't that enough?"

He shook his head, "No. Not if you keep trying to save people who just want to be with you."

"Draco-" Harry started.

"You're not the savior anymore, Harry. You can be a war hero, fine. The boy who lived, fine. A bloody reckless Gryffindor, _fine_." He raised his arms and cupped Harry's face in his hands, forcing him to look him in the eye, "But not a savior."

"What's the difference?"

"They're fighting so that others can survive."

"Isn't that what a savior is doing?"

"He's dying for them."

Harry looked down, brows tight together. He had a point. Harry wasn't in a war anymore, but whenever danger arose he felt the need to step in the frontlines for those around him.

"Harry," Draco said, voice softening as he dropped his hands. "All I'm saying is… I want to fight _with_ you."

"But… What if you get hurt?" Harry's voice cracked. Great. Draco's tears were contagious.

"What if _you_ get hurt? How would that make me feel?" He retorted.

 Harry sighed, "Alright. Fair."

Draco smiled, eyes still wet, "I win."

"Winner gives loser a kiss."

"Ugh," He pretended to be disgusted, but couldn't hold back his grin as he pressed his lips to Harry's.

"I'm sorry I went overboard," He said after he pulled back, wiping away his tears.

Harry glanced down at Draco's bare chest, hand reaching to outline the light, silvery slash marks that lived there. He noticed them earlier and recognized them as his own doing from sixth year. He looked at him, "We haven't talked much about our past while we've been together, have we?"

Draco chewed on his lip, shaking his head.

"I think we might have to."

"Me, too."

They were silent for a moment, Harry still grazing his fingers across his chest. Draco breathed evenly, his own hands resting comfortably on Harry's thighs.

"But…" Harry looked up as Draco spoke, "We can do it gradually. Not all at once."

He snorted, "Oh Merlin, could you imagine?"

"No. And I don't want to." Draco smiled softly, leaning over and kissing him again. "Besides, we have to go."

"Right."

They stood up, stretching out their worn-out bodies, before packing up their things. Harry cleaned up the bed sheets with his wand as Draco tidied up the bathroom. Once their bags were full and zipped, Harry held out a hand to Draco.

"Ready?"

He grinned, taking it and intertwining their fingers.

"Ready."


	6. Chapter 6

Draco gazed around in awe, hand squeezing Harry’s tighter. He squeezed back, face calm, but Draco knew. Harry was just as overwhelmed as he was. And how could he not be?

The two agents had apparated them to a large, underground facility. The walls were thick metal plates, tall as city buildings, that curved up into a massive dome. No windows. The space around them was filled with labs and oddly placed facilities. It was as if they hadn't planned the building out and added parts as needed.

"This is the top floor. We'll be working mostly from here. Board and such is a level down." Grohman gestured to the ground as he led them through the space, Lee trotting by his side.

"There's more under this?" Draco said incredulously. 

"There are five levels," Lee piped up proudly over her shoulder.

"What are the other three for?" Harry asked.

"Classified," Grohman cut Lee off before she could say more.

Draco huffed and Harry gave him a warning glance. Draco merely rolled his eyes in response. He didn't remember Harry being this cautious in their Hogwarts years… He must be getting old.

Draco snickered at the thought.

"What?" Harry whispered at him.

"Don't worry about it."

He opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he realized the agents had turned to face them. 

"Well, let's take you to your rooms before we give the grand tour," Lee said, clapping her hands together.

"Our… 'rooms'?" Harry said.

"Plural?" Draco added.

"Yes," Grohman leveled a look at the two of them. "Plural. This may be a secure facility, but we don't want to risk anything."

"We were fine in the hotel. Why not here?" Draco crossed his arms haughtily, "Must not be that secure of a facility."

Lee's face pinkened, her eyes flitting away. Grohman's face, however, hardened.

"The only reason you two are safe is due to all the damn protective spells we had to cast. Do you know how much love magic you produced for those few hours? You could have endangered every no-mag in that place!"

Draco dropped his arms, his face suddenly hot.

"Um… Sorry." Harry said sheepishly. "And thank you…?"

"Hmph," Grohman nodded at him, brushing at his jacket as if to calm himself down. "You're welcome. Now. We would appreciate it if you comply with our wishes." His face softened slightly, and he looked the kindest Draco had seen him. He didn't know Grohman very well, but he figured this was a rare sight. "Look, we're not doing this to punish you. This is our safest bet to protecting ourselves from this creature at the moment. It's not just you. Everyone is in their own rooms."

Lee nodded beside him, glancing earnestly in Grohman's direction. But when she saw Draco staring, she quickly looked away.

"I understand," Harry said.

"Good." Grohman turned on his heel, motioning them to follow. "Now, Mr. Potter, please come with me. Mr. Malfoy, with Lee."

Harry gave Draco one last parting glance before walking after the stoic agent. Lee let them disappear through a corridor before smiling nervously at Draco.

"Well… This way."

Lee lead him down a separate corridor, just left of the one Harry vanished in. They walked in silence for a moment, passing large metal doors and mirrored windows.

"So," Draco started, the silence too much for him, "You and Grohman, huh?"

"Wh-what?" Lee froze in her tracks, whipping around to face him. "Why would you say that?"

"Woah, sorry," He put his hands up. "I just figured… It just seemed like…"

Lee groaned, hanging her head somberly. "I'm that obvious, am I?"

"Not really…"

"You don't have to lie."

"Okay, yeah."

Lee sighed, suddenly turning back and continuing down the hallway. "We're not supposed to tell anyone, but people keep congratulating me on our relationship. I think it's starting to frustrate him."

"Oh…" Draco trotted to keep up with her as she talked rapidly about her relationship issues, sounding more and more frazzled.

"…And now, I can't tell if he really shares my feelings or if he changed his mind but just doesn't know how to reject me properly. Or if he-"

"Alright, alright! Relax." Draco grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop. "Lee, have you discussed this with him? All these worries?"

"… Well…"

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day."

"What?"

"I've somehow met someone worse than me at relationships."

Lee glared at him, her demeanor suddenly dangerous and Draco was hit with the realization that she was an agent for a reason. He let go of her arm, moving slowly.

"Look, all I meant was that if you're really in a relationship with Grohman, you have to be there. You have to talk about the ugly stuff."

Her face softened and she hung her head again. Draco sighed inwardly with relief.

"It's okay! Just talk to him. You'll be fine."

"You think so?" She sniffled. Was he this dramatic? Draco was suddenly hit with sympathy for everyone who ever interacted with him.

"I do."

Lee straightened, nodding with a slight pout on her lips. "Alright. I'll trust you." Then, as though some invisible director had yelled 'cut!', she was smiling brightly once again.

"You're not too bad, Mr. Malfoy. I had heard some stories about you, but you've really grown up."

Draco's veins went cold, "Stories?"

"Oh, you know," She waved a flippant hand as she started to walk again, "Tales about the war."

"Right…" He should have known the war was just as famous here as it was back home. His left arm felt heavy at his side.

She stopped in front of a large metal elevator. She pressed a button and the doors opened as she motioned him inside. She pressed a button labeled '2'.

"Who knew that you'd be so important in this case. Or that you and Harry Potter would be producing-" She stopped herself, suddenly embarrassed. Draco didn't mind. He was just as, if not more, embarrassed about the situation. He never expected Harry and him to become as… close as they had, but he should have known that if it ever did happen, it couldn't be private. No matter where they go, their lives can never truly be their own. Even their feelings for each other had to be broadcasted to the world. Well, to a secret creature hunting agency, at least.

A thought came to Draco. It had been at the back of his mind since he met Lee and Grohman, but he was too afraid to bring it up. Now that he'd gotten a bit closer to Lee… Maybe he could have the courage to ask.

"So…" Draco tried to sound as casual as possible. "When you all say 'love magic'… How much 'love' are we discussing?"

The elevator dinged and they stepped out, continuing down another hallway.

"Oh! Wow, that must be a bit embarrassing for you." She shot him a bashful look, "No, no, love magic is just the term since it applies to so many different types of relationships. It doesn't mean anyone is particularly _in love_ with anyone else, it just entails strong feelings. It applies to many situations and affiliations. Even co-workers can create it, as long as they both feel strongly within that moment. Don't worry. No one thinks you're in love with each other." Lee let out a little bell-like laugh, "Merlin, could you imagine?"

"Ha, I really couldn't..." Draco felt his stomach drop. So Harry wasn't in love with him. Made sense. Why would he? They'd only just started… dating? Shagging? He didn't know what they were, but he knew what they weren't. Lee had made that very clear.

"Okay! Here we are!" She clapped her hands as she stepped in front of another large, metal doorway. Although this one was more sleek, less heavy looking. She pulled out a plastic card and touched it against a black box to the right of it. A light on the box blinked green and the doors slid open to reveal a cozy, yet rather bland, living area.

"It's… quaint."

"Yeah, it's not much. But it's enough for the time being. You'll get used to it." Lee stared at the living space, eyes somber for a moment, before turning to him, "The door will open for you automatically now. It will remember your magic tag once you step through the door. If you get hungry, just follow the signs to the cafeteria. And whatever you do, _don't_ go under this level. Any levels below us are prohibited without supervision."

Draco nodded. His younger self would have felt defiant about this, already planning to sneak away in the night. But now, Draco was just desperate for calm.

"I'll see you soon. We'll come get you in the morning for… Well, you'll see. Bye, Mr. Malfoy. Try to get some rest." She waved, and briskly continued down the hallway, out of sight.

Draco blew at the fray of hair on his forehead, looking warily at his new quarters. He set his bag down inside and sat gingerly on the bed. The door closed behind him automatically once he was settled in.

"I really don't see how I'll get used to this…" He mumbled to himself, laying back against the mattress and closing his eyes.

\--

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his bed. The sheets were soft, the pillow firm. Nothing to complain about… But there was a distinct warmth missing.

He sat up, huffing with frustration. He checked the analog clock on the nightstand and saw that it was about two in the morning. 

"This is getting ridiculous," Harry threw the covers off him and shuffled over to his phone. No service. He managed to send a text to Ron before they made it to the facility, but he still hoped he'd be able to talk to him and Hermione. Especially about the news about Draco. He still felt so light from their evening together… Even if it ended a bit more somber than he had hoped.

He kept thinking about what Draco had said at the end. _"You're not the savior anymore."_ Harry shook his head. It wasn't about that. He left everything because he didn't want to be the savior anymore… But, he felt like there wasn't anything else. Who else can you become when who you've been raised as is no longer needed? He tried being _just_ Harry. It didn't work. Everyone knew him as a war hero. That was something he couldn't escape. Even when he was traveling alone. Dreams, nightmares, daily thoughts… It all led him back to who he used to be. Who he didn't want to be anymore. He knew he couldn't get rid of that part of himself. He'll always carry the weight of the war with him. That would ever change, but… When he was with Draco, it felt lighter. Like Draco was helping carry that weight.

He wished Draco was here now. It was too empty in the room. Too clean.

Harry got up and pulled on a jumper, leaving the room towards the cafeteria. He followed the arrows pointing to it and found a large hospital-looking café, with pre-made food in open frigerated shelves. If you had a request, it seemed like there was a magical chef hat and apron floating around in the kitchen ready for any late night orders. Harry looked around for anything he could snack on before spotting a familiar head of platinum blonde hair.

He quickly grabbed two red Jell-O's and tapped it against Draco's cheek. He jumped and whipped around, wand already pulled out.

"Hey," Harry grinned, unperturbed.

"Ugh, Harry. Not funny." Draco grimaced and turned back to his pre-packaged dessert.

Harry sat down across from him, sliding one of the Jell-O's over to him. Draco eyed it warily before opening the lid and taking a bite.

"Never had Jell-O before, either?"

"Well, it's very… muggle." He pursed his lips.

"And we all know how you feel about that," Harry laughed. Draco's expression faltered and he put down his spoon, looking at the table. "Er, so… Why are you still awake?"

"Ah… Couldn't sleep." Draco picked up the Jell-O cup again.

"Right."

Harry blushed, opening his own cup and digging in. He couldn't help but feel giddy. All he wanted was to see Draco while trying to fall asleep and here he was, eating Jell-O for the first time. It wasn't much, especially compared to what they had been doing earlier that evening, but it still made him feel nervous in his stomach. Suddenly the phrase "Love Magic" popped into his head. Grohman had already explained to him how Love Magic worked, so it's not like Harry had expected Draco to be in love with him or anything, but part of him felt… nice when it was said in regards to them. It was too soon to be thinking about it, anyway. Yet he still managed to think about it. A lot.

Harry was pondering the idea of bringing it up. He wondered whether he had the courage to talk about it with him, but Draco had stopped eating and was looking at Harry, his face searching.

"Do you think I'm still like that?"

"Uh… Like what?"

"The whole… Hating muggles thing…" Draco turned away as he said it.

Harry blinked at him, "What? No! Well… I don't know, we haven't talked about it."

"I guess we haven't had a reason to."

"But you seem like you've changed, Draco-"

"Right," Draco scoffed.

"I mean it!" Harry grabbed Draco's hand across the table, "I wouldn't be with you if that weren't the case. We've been going around in muggle towns this whole time and you've been trying new things and- and you even got rid of your dark mark! You really don't have to worr-"

"It's still there."

"Huh?"

Draco lifted his wand and twirled it around the arm Harry had grabbed onto. Suddenly, the skin there shifted and a dark skull faded into existence.

"Wha-"

"I thought it would be better to hide it… I can't take it off. I've tried. It's there. Forever."

"Draco… Why? You don't need to hide this from me…" When Draco didn't respond, Harry tightened his grip on his hand, "You didn't have a choice. Voldemort was _living_ in your home. He was _threatening_ your family."

"Didn't I?"

Harry glared at him and pulled his hand away, pointing at Draco's wrist. "You really think you chose _that_?"

"If you were in my position, would you have stayed?" He looked up defiantly, eyes challenging.

It was silent. The only sounds came from the invisible chef cleaning up behind the counter.

"Would you?" Draco asked again. "Would you have let him control you like that? Tell you what to do? Who to kill?" His voice cracked at that.

Harry leveled a look at him, reaching out for his hand once more. "You had another nightmare. That's why you're thinking about this. Was it about Dumbledore-?"

Draco shot up from his seat, hands clenched. "You won't answer because you know you would have never done what I did."

"That's not true! I would have been a completely different person in your situation. You can't just create hypotheticals like that. It's not fair."

He was shaking his head, eyes twisted shut, fists shaking. "I can't do this. I can't be here."

"What? Draco-"

"Being with you is a mistake. You're going to see that soon. They can work on this mission without me. I'm not someone who helps people. I hurt them. Over and over and over-"

Harry stood up quickly and grabbed Draco by the shoulders. He was shaking, eyes still closed tightly. "You're reacting to your nightmare, Draco. What you're saying isn't true. Look at me. Draco, please."

Draco shook his head, continuing, "It's my fault. I'm sorry. I can't do anything to change it. My fault, my fault-"

"Okay, come with me," Harry gripped his wrist and pulled him through the hallway, leaving their Jell-O behind. He found his room and shoved Draco onto the bed, pulling the covers around him and rubbing his arms as if to warm him up.

Draco kept shaking his head, eyes still closed. But his breathing started to slow, shaking started to fade away. Harry spoke in hushed tones and continued to rub at his arms.

"It's okay. It's over. We're here. You're here. I'm glad you're here. It's okay."

After a while, Harry managed to lay Draco down next to him on the bed, stroking his left wrist lightly as Draco took deep breaths.

"… Sorry." He said hoarsely.

"Don't be. Really." Harry said.

"That hasn't happened since… Well, it's been a minute."

"Did that usually happen a lot?"

"Yeah. One of the reasons I left."

Harry turned over on his side, still caressing Draco's arm as he kissed him gently. Draco breathed him in for a moment and they laid there, listening to the quiet.

"Can… Can I ask you a question?"

"Ha.. Yes. You don't have to treat me like I'm fragile… I don't think." 

Harry smiled, but only for a second. "Why did you hide the mark from me?"

He sighed after a beat, "I thought it would remind you of who I was… Make you feel like you didn't want me there anymore."

"Draco… "

"Can you blame me?"

"No. But you know now that I don't care, right?"

"You should care."

"I do! But not in the way you think." Harry reached up to place his hand against Draco's cheek. "I want you to heal, Draco. You did bad things. You're not a bad person. You have to realize that you're not your past, regardless of whether you had a choice or not."

Draco closed his eyes, placing his own hand against Harry's. "I'll try to remember that."

It was quiet again. Harry rubbed his thumb in circles on his cheek.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Kiss me again."

Harry leaned over, brushing their lips together softly. 

"Grohman is going to kill us," Draco mumbled against his mouth.

"I'm okay with that."


End file.
